


Show you how to love

by Shelbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, cyborg AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbs/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened after a war in 2055. A war over love, now you'd think people would stop fighting over love after the whole gay marriage act along time ago, but no of course not. When people started to fall in love with cyborgs everyone was up in arms about it. Saying they can't feel love and that they are just machines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show you how to love

It all happened after a war in 2055. A war over love, now you'd think people would stop fighting over love after the whole gay marriage act along time ago, but no of course not. When people started to fall in love with cyborgs everyone was up in arms about it. Saying they can't feel love and that they are just machines.

When in fact cyborgs are just as much human as other people. They had feelings and thoughts of their own. They just happen to made of mostly metal and computer parts.

Cyborgs are children born with a certain element in there brian. The element causes the kids to grow with a brain of a cyborg. When they turn 10 they are then given a cyborg body. The body grows just like a normal body would. The government had no idea why this started to happen but if the brain was not put in a cyborg body the child would die.

The kids keep all the memories and have the capability to create and store new ones. Cyborgs are so normal that at first glance you couldn't tell who is a cyborg and who's not.

Cyborgs are strong. They are smarter than most geniuses were back in the day. Cyborgs can access the internet within a millisecond, they can pretty much do anything a human can but they can do it faster and better.

Although they are cyborgs they still have human feelings and thoughts. They can fall in love or feel pain. They are 100% human with added features

Before the war cyborgs would fall in love with humans, but they were told that the feeling was a side effect of their wiring. Humans began to fall in love with them and that started an uproar.

Humans were born with the time and date in which they would meet their soul mate on their wrist . Cyborgs would have the date stored in there brain and after the war doctors who helped make the body(Cyborgs body's where made by taking the information from the brain and turning it into the body they would have if they were humans.) would implant the time and date on their wrists as well. The time and date would light up and then turn into the name of their soul mate once they ran into them 

 

\--

Gavins first day of work at the internet company, Roosterteeth, just so happen to land on the date that was labeled on his wrist 

“Geoff are you sure I can’t come in another day” Gavin said over the phone to Geoff.  
“Gavin, I know you are worried about the soul thing, but you have to go about your life as normal. There is nothing you can do. Its coded into your life buddy.” Geoff reminded “Now you better get on that plane. If you aren't here on time. I’ll come get you myself.” Geoff scolded   
Gavin sighed “Yes. Yes I’ll be on the plane in less than an hour.”   
“Call me when you land!” Geoff cheered 

Gavin felt sick. He was scared of leaving his hometown, He was happy that Geoff was giving him a chance at his dream job, but he was scared of leaving his safety net and on a day like this?  
“Gavin you need to call me right after you meet the lucky girl!” Gavin”s mom cheered as she said good bye  
“Yes I will” Gavin mumbled   
“Stay safe and don’t mess around with the cyborgs. You hear me. They are no good.” Gavins mom warned

Gavin rolled his eyes “ Alright gotta go, Love you” 

 

The plane ride wasn't that bad. He’d done it a few times, but this time was different he was going to Texas to start his dream job and he would also meet his soul mate

5:43 pm 7/9/2055. 6 hours and 37 minutes until his world is turned upside down. 

Gavin looked at his wrist. He ran his finger over the time and date. It has been there for 25 years. 25 years he has seen that on his wrist and today is the first day he could feel it. It wasn’t a painful burn, but it was warm. Gavin suddenly felt like he was going to puke.

He landed safely in Texas at 11:45 am 

5 hours 58 minutes 

 

“Hey Geoff I just landed” Gavin said waiting by the baggage claim  
“Okay We’ll be there soon buddy” Geoff said   
“We will be there in 13.377 minutes” Gus corrected  
“Yeah whatever see you soon Gav” Geoff mumbled

Gavin stood outside looking down at his phone when Geoff pulled up. 

Getting out of the car Geoff pulled Gavin in a tight hug. “Gosh Gavin it’s so good to see you”  
“Good seeing you too Geoff” Gavin said into his shoulder   
“Gavin I’d like you to meet Gus, Gus is our computer tech, also known as Simmons in RvB

“It’s a pleasure” Gavin said shaking Gus’s hand  
“Yeah, Yeah it’s nice to meet you” Gus mumbled hoping the whole introduction would go quick so they could get back to work.

Gavin could tell that something about Gus was off. He was different. Geoff must of read the confusion on his face 

“Gus is a cyborg.” Geoff stated looking at Gavin.  
“Oh.” was all Gavin could manage to get out   
“Do you have a problem with that?” Gus asked   
“No uh not at all. It’s just. I haven’t really met one before” Gavin stuttered   
Geoff and Gus looked at Gavin like he had just walked on water.  
“How? haven’t you? cyborgs live in Britain too” Geoff said   
“I know. I’ve seen them before. I just, my parents don’t really.. like them. they sent me to a non cyborg school. I don’t not like them. I just haven’t had the chance to meet one before” Gavin said looking down at his feet.  
“Oh. well I can assure you they are just like you and me” Geoff said putting Gavin’s things in the car  
“Yeah but we are smarter” Gus said giving Gavin a small smile.

“don’t mess around with the cyborgs. You hear me. They are no good.” Gavin thought about what his mother had said. He couldn't understand why she had said that. Gus seems pretty nice, and he’s bloody funny. He had never gotten it though. The whole haterade for them is stupid. They haven’t done anything wrong to us. Gavin was angry with his mother for keeping him away from them like they were a bother to the world. Gavin liked Gus. 

When they got back Geoff started introductions. Gavin met Burnie first, then Matt, and then most of the animators. Geoff and Gavin went to get lunch and Gavin had to eat outside while Geoff was recording something for RvB 

3 hours and 29 minutes

Gavin felt sick again. His head hurt, his wrist was burning and, he just wanted to go home and lay down.

“You okay buddy?” Geoff said looking at the pale blond  
“I feel like I’m gonna chunder Geoff” Gavin said looking at the man.   
“Is this about the soul mate thing, because we’ve gone over this. You must go about your day as normal. You will meet them no matter what you do Gavin.” Geoff reminded   
Gavin only returned with a sigh. 

Geoff and Gavin recorded an Achievement Guide with him. Gavin was having so much fun with Geoff and Jack they fucked about playing halo for a bit, Recorded some Gears of war, and just fucked around. 

“I’m gonna go get some beer, want one Gav?” Geoff offered  
“No I’m good.” Gavin mumbled   
“Gavin why don’t you edit this weeks fails?” Jack asked   
“Yeah sure just send me the files” Gavin said happy to help

1 hours and 23 minutes 

The burning on his wrist was becoming much worse. He tried to ignore it but it was so annoying. Gavin went on and edited fails of the week.focusing on editing made his pain go away. 

Forty Three minutes 

Twenty six minutes

Fifteen minutes 

Eight minutes 

Three minutes 

“Hey Gavin could you do me a favor and run these papers to Matt” Geoff asked  
“Yeah yeah. I’d love to” Gavin said grabbing the papers 

Two minutes 

Gavin was reading the top paper when walking down the hall to Matts office

one minute

Gavin wasn't watching where he was going, when he ran into somebody. His papers went everywhere 

“Bloody hell I’m sorry” Gavin said quickly trying to pick up his papers   
“You’re fine” Said the rugged voice 

Suddenly Gavin’s wrist felt like it was on fire. He looked at it and saw that the time and date has gone away. WHAT! No, no, Gavin knew that the only reason it would disappear is if his soul mate had died 

 

or if you had just met them. 

Gavin looked up at the person in front of him. When there eyes met all the pain Gavin felt went away.   
Happiness washed over him. The world around him was still. It didn’t matter. Not the papers on the floor, or Geoffs voice from the door of the Achievement Hunter office. Nothing mattered in that moment but the person, no the man in front of him. 

Gavin could only feel the warmth wash over him.


End file.
